Quite the mistake
by you.stole.all.the.names
Summary: This is the a story where a fatal mistake was made, and there's no turning back. When Sasuke receives a call to the morgue to identify a body, but he knows who it is all too well, there's no denying he's terrifyingly nervous. AU.


I was still sitting on my bed, not moving a muscle.

An unnerving sensation rippled down my spine with the sheets seemingly tangeled around my waist and tights.

A bit of static sounded before his depressed voice reached me. ''Sasuke... I'm sorry you couldn't get your revenge... Are you alright?'' His voice was quiet and hesitant, but it still shattered the perfect silence penetrating the calm air around me. The same silence provided a consolation that could only be brought by night. The shutters were still closed, and darkness dissolved into shadows - there was hardly any light in the room, making it useless to keep my eyes opened.

My fingers gripped the phone even harder, and I couldn't help myself but feel a bit terrified by the situation, and hearing Naruto's voice in the state it was. It seemed weak, and long behid us were the days when he had to prove his strength; to me, or anyone else.

A few longer moments passed, and no noise left my troath before I finally answered curtly: ''I will be going now.'' My voice was hoarse and oddly audiable, but I had no time to analize that.

I felt my thumb press the red button for ending a conversation, and I numbly got out of my covers, sound awake. I didn't know how to express my terrifying concern.

--------------------------------------------------

My veins felt rusted... It was just a feeling I had.

But still I felt the nicotine rushing trough them, washing over my body, calming my raging nerves. The very smell and bitter taste simply emptied me inside. My mind was in an overdrive, and though I could feel my body in a rigid state – my movements looked as casual as always.

The cold night air gripped at my fingers, limping them ever so slightly, as I stuck them into my pockets after disposing of the ciggarette. After a few slouched steps, I once again released my arms, and grabbed the doorhandle in front of me, as I leaned against the glass door with my shoulder.

I already saw them there - and I thought I'd never say this - but a cold hand of fear gripped my insides.

Two cloacked figures walked over to me: ''Uchiha Sasuke?''

The detective's voice was hoarse and raspy as he silently prodded the question. I felt the other one awkwardly standing just a step away from me.

I nodded, not giving them even a second glance. I just observed the dark locks falling in front of my face, sheilding my eyes, emotions and... shivers.

''We would like you to identify a body''

I nodded curtly. I knew what this was about, but still a nervousness washed over me – I knew they didn't believe he did anything in his past. They couldn't know I hated him, so I tried my best to cover it... who knows what conclusions they might come to.

It was just odd to... I mean, I found myself walking towards the room where I would observe a body that I already knew was there, and I had to play my cards well - I didn't want them to think I had anything to do with killing a man whose dark past was hidden by future accomplishments. I was bitter.

I walked behind them, entering a dark room, as our footsteps rang trough the empty hallways. Well, it _was_ a morgue. And the middle of the night. Still the bitterness was holding a cold bell over me.

As one of the detectives turned on the light, I asked ''Do you know who did this?'' My voice was odd, I'll give you that, but as I saw the man shake his head I calmed down_. Good_. I always was quite the avenger. Only I needed to know the answer.

I approached the table with a white sheet over it. When a body was revealed, I trembled, before nodding. It was him.

God knows why they took it as a sign they should leave me with a dead corps.

But I grimaced horribly, and I could feel my face crumble. Maybe it was a good thing they did, I didn't want them showing signs of emotion.

His upper torso was revealed, and with numbness, I just observed it.

And indeed, there it was.

A bullet hole. Just where his heart should be. Well, holy fuck, it seems he really did have one. And as I saw and realized that, the first thought that crossed my mind was; _'Just one bullet?' _The bitterness was back now. Just _one_ fucking bullet – and he _died?!_ It angered me.

How come I haven't managed to do it... I've been preparing myself to kill him for years... And all it took was _one bullet?! _...why haven't_ I_ done it _sooner?_ I couldn't change the past. I remembered Naruto's words from the same night. 'I'm sorry you didn't get your revenge.' But now he was dead.

Itachi.

His dark eyes were open, and the grimace on my face intensified. I gazed at them before projecting my thoughts to him. I even wrote the thoughts in a letter, the following ones, I mean.

_One day... When I lose all of my inspiration, and when after hours of thinking, I reach out to nothing, think of nothing... and realize nothing... When my mind becomes empty and I can find no more goals to accomplish-_

_I will write of you._

_Of how strong, sagacious, quick and remarkable you really were. _

_...Of how _pestilent_ you were. _

_I will write of how intimidating it was to gaze at your eyes, the crimson orbs which seemed like pools of blood._

_I will write without stopping, of how you stomped and shattered my dreams, wishes and hopes. You never really gave answers to questions that needed them badly...-Well, at least I needed them. More than anything actually. I needed them till the point it bordered with madness, but it urged me to keep going. _

_You see – I still remember the first bullet shot in the Uchiha emblem. It still lingeres on my mind how fear gripped me, and a permonition dawned upon me. I felt everything would go downhill then. The Uchiha symbol just cracked, and a part of me cracked too. You cracked me further, don't you remember? You killed a part of me._

_I will write of the massacre you committed when it was all but necesary. Not that it matters; but your eyes showed the pride you tried to hide – when I cried and screamed... You were proud of yourself when I stooped so low I begged._

_You know – I still remember the day you first told me I was stupid and incompetent. It was right after you poked my forehead and smirked; a gesture I always thought to be a wish for well being, and slight teasing. _

_Well, fuck. I was wrong. The smirk you formed that day was filled with malice, don't you remember? I clearly remember the reason why you told me I was stupid and 'befuddled'... It was the day you tried to teach me how to shoot from a gun. You were quite sure I would never master it. It did feel quite odd in my hands._

_But that soon changed... And well fuck, didn't you make quite the mistake?_

I snorted. The grimace I set as the officers left the room was still there, on my face. It was a horrid grin, and I could do nothing as it widened. My cheeks already ached.

I reached up, put a finger on Itachi's chest – right above his heart; his wound – and poked him.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well... The first part.. when he was nervous and all, I hope you realized it was because he didn't want the police (or anybody else for that matter) knowing he was the one that actually killed his brother. I mentioned that Itachi was never proven guilty, so it would be completely unjustified to kill him- therefor resulting in jail for our brooding ice ...king. I wanted the underlined thoughts to come as a shock, but I don't think I really suceeded. Oh and he said 'how come I havent done it sooner' as in why the fuck did I waste my whole life on him, when only a bullet is enough to kill him... And he was obviously capable of that for quite some time... So.. Any thoughts? Maybe ideas on how I could improve this?


End file.
